El controlador
by Prowlgirl
Summary: En tus garras está el más poderoso instrumento para hacer el mal, el mundo puede ser nuestro, lo único que debes hacer es sacrificar a tu mejor amigo, y bien ¿Cuál es tu decisión mí querido Doktor? ADVERTENCIA: slash/yaoi Remogg.
1. Pago de deudas

**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados, me pertenece, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Bueno pues este mi primer fic Remogg, el cual está dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja que en lo personal me parece muy linda; espero que más usuarios se animen a escribir más slash/yaoi sobre estos dos integrantes de la Liga de Súper Malvados.

¡Bienvenidos!

**El controlador**

**Capitulo 1: Pago de deudas**

Un día normal para Metrotown, los niños jugando; los pájaros cantando; el general Sargento tratando de evitar una catástrofe por causa del poderoso Skullossus; Juan Justicia en la búsqueda de algún empleo que seguro perdería en cuestión de horas. Por su parte, en la guarida de la Liga de Súper Malvados, todos sus miembros discutían, al parecer sobre algo que el pequeño líder siniestro había leído en el periódico.

-¡Voltar, esto debe ser una broma! – exclamó científico de la Liga.

-¡No seas llorón Frogg! sólo será mientras pagamos nuestras deudas – dijo el hombrecito relajadamente.

- Querrás decir tus deudas – expresó el científico loco, cruzándose de brazos – yo no fui el que compró 1,000 docenas de huevos para tirárselos a las casas de los vecinos – concluyó.

-Cómo sea, el líder de la L.D.S.M. tiene derecho sobre sus miembros.

-Vamos Frogg, tal vez sea divertido – le dijo Amenaza convencido de que así sería– y tendrás de la oportunidad de llevarte mejor con Malvado Stevens – añadió.

-¡Nunca! ¡Ni aunque los fuéramos los dos últimos científicos locos en la faz de la tierra! – le contestó enojado a su amigo - No después de que se burló de mi aspecto – concluyó bajando el volumen de su voz, girando el rostro.

-Pero Frogg tú ya le demostraste que no sólo los músculos son importantes en un súper villano ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-Así es, ese Malvado Stevens ya sabe lo que pasa cuando subestimas a la Liga de Súper Malvados ¡Muahahahahaha!

-Lo que Voltar quiere decir es que cuando el Malvado Stevens te subestimó, también lo hizo con nosotros, pues tú eres un miembro fundamental en este equipo. Ahora sabe que tienes un gran potencial y creo que lo pensará dos veces antes hacer algún comentario ofensivo sobre tu persona.

-Sí, lo sé por eso soy la mente maestra de la Liga. – intervino Voltar con una gran sonrisa, creyéndose que en serio él era el autor del profundo comentario del pelirrojo.

Voltar se perdió en sus pensamientos de superioridad, mientras que Frogg y Amenaza continuaron con su conversación.

-Bueno ¿Qué dices? ¿Prestarás tus habilidades a favor del equipo?- preguntó el miembro más fuerte de la Liga.

Frogg no sabía que contestarle a Amenaza, siempre era muy difícil decirle que no al pelirrojo cuando se ponía en ese plan de hacerlo sentir mejor consigo mismo.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- formuló otra pregunta el científico loco.

-¿Ah? ¿Hacer qué?

-Es que tú siempre... _-…me haces sentir tan raro…_mejor olvídalo Amenaza…_ ¿Por qué no puedes ser un súper villano normal? __**(1)**_…sólo olvídalo…

El joven secuaz se le quedó mirando unos instantes, tratando de entender la reacción de su compañero.

-Pero Frogg… – habló por fin el pelirrojo.

-Olvida que pregunté – insistió el científico.

Amenaza, nuevamente lo miró por unos segundos, pero de ninguna manera le recriminó al científico el hecho de que se abstuviera de compartir sus pensamientos, sí no más bien todo lo contrario, le dedicó una comprensiva sonrisa.

-Está bien Doktor Frogg, queda olvidado.

- Y con respecto a la discusión inicial, supongo que no tengo opción, tendré que rebajarme a ser el nuevo asistente de laboratorio de Malvado Stevens – dijo Frogg resignado.

-Por favor, no lo veas así, sé que lo harás bien – afirmó, posando la mano sobre el hombro del científico loco.

Frogg se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia su hombro libre, todo por causa de aquella acción tan sincera y desinteresada de su amigo. Amenaza estaba dispuesto a preguntar si se sentía enfermo e incluso quitó la mano del hombro del científico con la intención de ponerla sobre la frente del mismo. En eso estaba el pelirrojo, cuando de repente sintió que algo lo sujetó de la parte baja de su pantalón, enseguida miró hacia la dirección en donde sintió el tirón y se encontró con el demonio amarillo. El sabueso se le quedó viendo, y fue en ese momento que Amenaza observó que Apocalipsis había traído consigo el plato de su comida totalmente vacio.

-No te preocupes Apoqui, ahora te traigo algo de comer.

Frogg se sintió agradecido con el sabueso por haber aparecido tan oportunamente, pues aunque no fue intencional Apocalipsis lo sacó de apuros. Amenaza se dirigió a la cocina y momentos después salió de la misma con la caja de comida para el sabueso; se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el animal; puso una rodilla en el piso; y empezó a servir el alimento que tanto le gustaba a Apocalipsis. Cuando terminó dar el alimento, acarició gentilmente a la mascota de piel amarilla.

-Gracias por pedir tu alimento en lugar de devorarte el sofá amiguito – dijo Amenaza muy contento de que en esta ocasión el demonio interdimensional no se hiciera un festín con los muebles de la guarida.

Apocalipsis, quien se había limitado a escuchar a la única persona a la cual respetaba, empezó a comer una vez que su cuidador dejó de acariciarlo.

Amenaza aún cerca del piso dirigió la mirada hacia su pequeño líder, el cual todavía se encontraba estático y completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Parecía un pequeño gnomo de jardín con una simpática sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se incorporó y preguntó mirando al hombre del cabello verde oscuro -¿Frogg le decimos a Voltar sobre tu decisión?

-Cuando regrese del país de las maravillas, esto de seguro va a tardar un buen rato – respondió Frogg con fastidio, alejándose en dirección a su laboratorio; él en verdad necesitaba estar solo.

* * *

Notas

_**(1)**_ _Si lo sé, me piratee la frase de "La familia P. Luche", pero es que no lo pude evitar XD_


	2. Frase rota

**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes de Liga de Súper Malvados, me pertenece, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Bueno aquí la continuación, que ya había escrito hace unos días, pero los errores ortográficos tenían que ser exterminados jaja, si existe todavía alguno, no durara mucho, apenas lo vea no quedara rastro de él jeje.

Muchas gracias a **emily-fopdp**, **ClaireFJones** (perdón por no ponerle el punto a tu nombre, pero la página no me deja colocárselo), **Dorothy Snape** y **Nightcathybrid** por dejarme review, eso inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Nina ya se que me pediste que lo continúe en tu tiempo de exámenes, pero por razones externas a mi, no pude hacerlo, pero bueno aquí lo tienes, espero te guste ^^

Emily-fopdp no sé cómo darte las gracias por el cross-dressing de Frogg, esta hermoso y me ayudó a inspirarme para los otros fic que estoy escribiendo ^^. Espero puedas leer este capitulo que te dedico a ti, a Nina y a todas las personas amantes del Remogg que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia y claro, más a las me dejan comentarios al respecto.

**Capitulo 2: Frase rota**

Frogg caminó hacia su laboratorio y apenas la última puerta se cerró atrás de él, respiró tranquilo. Ese lugar, tal vez no tenía las instalaciones más apropiadas para desarrollar todo su potencial, pero si era el único sitio en donde podía descansar del mundo exterior; y ahora más que nunca necesitaba un respiro. El científico en verdad deseaba olvidarse, aunque sólo fuera por un momento de…Amenaza.

Dos horas después, Frogg aún se encontraba trabajando en las reparaciones de algunos de sus inventos fallidos. Se sintió obligado a dirigir la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el reloj, ese infernal aparato, que anunciaba del tiempo que le restaba, antes de enfrentarse cara a cara con Malvado Stevens.

-Según el periódico los solicitantes deben presentarse a las 12:00 p.m.… quiere decir aún faltan dos horas para mi humillación. – habló en voz alta, algo normal en un científico loco.

Frogg se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse los residuos de aceite para maquinas sobre su piel, la presencia de ese liquido era de las pocas cosas que no le molestaban, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, era consciente de que al solicitar trabajo debía verse presentable. Cuando salió del baño se dirigió hacia la sala, miró el reloj electrónico de la videocasetera, éste marcaba que solamente habían pasado 15 minutos.

El científico, miró hacia varias direcciones de la habitación- Es raro que no haya nadie…

Decidió ir a la cocina para disfrutar de una buena soda, claro si es que Voltar no se las había acabado ya. Abrió el aparato electrodoméstico y con su garra metálica tomó una de las 2 que quedaban, por último se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia la sala.

- Bueno supongo que Voltar se habrá llevado a los demás para hurtar los caramelos de algunos niños o algo así_ – _se burló de su pequeño líder y su siguiente acción fue encender la televisión.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escuchó a sus espaldas una voz conocida.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño? – preguntó el pelirrojo, despojándose del sombrero que utilizaba para la jardinería y lo ponía sobre el brazo del sofá.

Frogg volteó inmediatamente, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su amigo, de nuevo la razón de sus dos horas de aislamiento se encontraba frente sus ojos. Pareciera que por más que se esforzara por alejarse del pelirrojo, le era imposible; la guarida era demasiado pequeña.

- No…, de hecho yo...la acabo de encender e ignoro si hay algo bueno. Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Voltar se llevó a Apocalipsis al parque, dijo algo sobre robarle los dulces a unos niños.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Eh?

- No, nada. ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

-Bueno es que Voltar me dijo que le ayudaba más, si me quedaba aquí a vigilar que fueras a tu cita de trabajo.

-Ya veo…no confían en mí.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros, se sentía culpable, su intención en ningún momento fue la de ofender al científico loco, pero de alguna manera lo hizo, por lo que trató de argumentar algo para remediar la situación.

-Sabes que yo siempre lo he hecho, pero Voltar me dijo que…

-¡Siempre lo mismo! – exclamó el científico loco, algo irritado, dejando la frase de Amenaza a medias.

El secuaz más joven, se limitó a mirar el piso, sin atreverse a seguir hablando; ya no quería empeorar la situación.

Frogg lo miró de reojo y lanzó un suspiro_ -¿Por qué me haces esto Amenaza? _

El pelirrojo, sin quererlo, lo había logrado, ahora el único miembro de la L.D.S.M. con la intención de dominar al mundo se sentía culpable. Para Frogg, era una gran verdad que de alguna manera le incomodaba la dulce sonrisa de su amigo, pero lo que realmente no podía soportar era verlo afligido y más si era por su causa.

-No estoy enojado contigo Amenaza, es con Voltar y bueno de hecho a estas alturas ya debería haberme acostumbrado a él. No debí hablarte así, te repito no es tu culpa – le explicó el científico loco.- Además, esa cara triste no va contigo – añadió esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando Frogg termino de hablar, en el rostro del pelirrojo nuevamente se dibujaba la enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Bueno ¿Vas a sentarte o no? –preguntó el científico.

Amenaza, saltó inmediatamente al sofá y como lo acostumbraba puso el brazo derecho en el respaldo del asiento, sin embargo, en esta ocasión mientras lo hacía, dio un bostezo producto del cansancio de haber trabajado para que los arbustos, de lo que suponía era su jardín, se vieran más o menos decentes. Este movimiento inocente, por parte del pelirrojo, hizo que el Doktor Frogg se pusiera algo nervioso, pues a su mente vino lo que conocía como el famoso "truco del brazo", utilizado durante generaciones por los chicos adolecentes, los cuales deseaban acercarse un poco más a la chica que les gustaba, sin duda alguna ese era el primer paso para tenerlas a pocos centímetros de ellos y poder abrazarlas en el momento más oportuno.

- No, Amenaza jamás haría algo así _– _se tranquilizaba así mismo en voz baja, a la vez que le daba la espalda a su compañero de Liga.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el más joven algo confundido.

-Podrías hacerme el favor de bajar el brazo.

-¿Huelo a sudor o algo así? – le cuestionó confundido el pelirrojo y enseguida se olisqueó debajo del brazo. – Porque según yo trabaje en el jardín de día para no tener ese problema- le explicó a su compañero de liga.

-No es eso…es que…- intentaba darse a entender el científico, pero mejor optó por salirse por la tangente - mejor haz zapping _**(1)**_ a ver si hay algo bueno en la televisión – sugirió el científico loco, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Frogg, rápidamente le entregó el control remoto a su compañero.

-Sí, está bien… – dijo Amenaza, al momento de recibir el dispositivo electrónico.

En los pocos canales que tenía la televisión de la guarida, estaba siendo transmitido el mismo programa, una conferencia de prensa, donde el alcalde de la ciudad daba un resumen con los puntos importantes que se tratarían en la misma. Los enlistó uno a uno, al parecer la mayoría estaban relacionados con los "grandes cambios" que su administración había logrado desde que él había ocupado el puesto.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!

-No sé, podría ser interesante escucharlo Frogg.

-Lo dudo mucho.

En el instante en que Frogg terminó la frase, el alcalde mencionó, el último punto a tratar, "las acciones que se implementarían en unos días para acabar con la amenaza de los súper villanos en Metrotown".

-Que te parece tenías razón, esto nos conviene, sólo que habrá que esperar hasta que empiece lo interesante.

40 minutos y el alcalde seguía hablando de las maravillas de su gobierno.

Frogg ya se había aburrido, lo suficiente como para empezar a cabecear, por su parte Amenaza estaba muy feliz escuchando que ahora los niños tenían parques seguros para su recreación.

-Ya debería pasar a lo interesante…- habló el Doktor Frogg, casi apagando la voz.

-Doktor Frogg ¿No estás feliz por los…?

El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la pregunta por la sensación de más peso en su extremidad derecha, miró hacia la mencionada dirección y ahí estaba su delgado compañero, durmiendo tranquilamente en sobre su hombro.

-_Tal vez… no durmió lo suficiente...supongo que puedo dejarlo dormir unos minutos…- _pensó el amable pelirrojo.

Después de transcurridos 15 minutos, Amenaza, quien se encontraba muy al pendiente de la hora, decidió que ya era tiempo de despertar a su amigo. Por un momento, pensó en sacudirlo un poco, pero recordó que siempre que intentaba despertarlo, por causa de algún desmayo, el pobre científico siempre terminaba mareado, con nauseas y una que otra vez volvía el estomago. El pelirrojo se quedó mirando a su compañero, sabía que su fuerza era una virtud para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, pero en ocasiones resultaba ser no muy efectiva, sobre todo cuando se trataba de reanimar a Frogg, después de haber perdido la conciencia al sucumbir ante el pánico.

Al final de cuentas, el joven decidió optar por actuar con un poco más de delicadeza para que su compañero despertara.

El pelirrojo, mencionó el nombre de su compañero con gentileza – Doktor Frogg…

Al oír su nombre salir de los labios de Amenaza, el científico loco hizo algo, que nunca lo verían hacer si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, se volteó hacia su amigo acomodando su rostro y garra derecha en los músculos pectorales del pelirrojo.

-Reginald…

Amenaza abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Él dijo ese nombre, aún cuando muchas veces, el estudioso de la ciencia loca, le había dicho que nadie, ni siquiera él, debía repetirlo desde el momento en que se convirtió en un súper villano.

-Reginald…

El científico presionó todavía más su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo

-No me dejes solo…

Parecía como si Frogg tuviera miedo, miedo de que Amenaza se fuera de su lado para nunca regresar, tal vez estaba en lo cierto, pero ninguno de los integrantes de la L.D.S.M. lo sabía todavía.

Amenaza, casi de manera instintiva lo envolvió con su brazo libre.

-Tranquilo Frogg. Aquí estoy – le dijo, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su amigo para calmarlo.

De la boca del científico, empezó a brotar una frase aparentemente rota, pareciera como si Frogg sólo pudiera expresar mediante las palabras una parte de su pensamiento subconsciente, mientras que la otra parte era reguardada celosamente negándose a salir a la luz a toda costa.

-Reginald… ya no puedo más… tú… necesito…yo…debo confesarlo.

-Frogg, aquí estoy, por favor, cálmate.

Reginald siguió pasando la mano en la espalda de su amigo con suaves movimientos que después de un minuto aproximadamente, dieron resultados, pues el científico loco, poco a poco, empezó a tranquilizarse por las palabras de su leal compañero. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando el Doktor Frogg, comenzó a despertar. Lo primero que encontró fue una tela verde que aparentemente cubría un objeto bastante cómodo y agradable al tacto. Frogg retiro lentamente la garra derecha de donde la tenía puesta, pues algo le decía que eso, no era parte del sillón, una fuerza más allá de él, lo obligó a levantar la vista y lo que encontró fue a su compañero de Liga con una mirada entre preocupada y compresiva.

Frogg, se levantó rápidamente, prácticamente estaba a un solo paso de morir por la vergüenza de haber usado a su compañero como si se tratase de una almohada.

-Se me hace tarde, ya debo irme…- fue su único argumento antes de casi correr hacia donde se encontraba la puerta.

-¡Espera Frogg!

Frogg no le contestó, lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, si hubiera tenido en sus garras la formula experimental que estaba desarrollando para volverse invisible, de seguro la hubiera usado.

El científico, abrió la puerta de guarida y caminó por la senda de concreto que atravesaba su jardín, ya estaba a punto de llegar al límite de propiedad, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de amigo.

-¿No quieres que te lleve? – preguntó Amenaza desde la puerta de la guarida.

-No hace falta, iré en autobús – le contestó el científico loco, sin voltear a verlo.

-Pero Frogg, tu odias el autobús.

El científico giró levemente el rostro y miró a su compañero – Créeme cuando te digo que… hoy no lo odio – fue lo único que le comentó, antes voltear nuevamente la cara para caminar hacia la parada de autobús.

Amenaza quería seguirlo, pero no lo hizo, se quedo ahí, viendo como su compañero se alejaba y de los labios de aquel joven secuaz salió una frase que solamente él pudo escuchar.

-Gracias por recordarme quien soy o más bien quien fui…en serio, gracias Frogg.

* * *

Notas

_**(1)**__ El zapeo o ____zapping__ es el acto de saltar programación o canales en la televisión (Wikipedia)._

Bueno pues es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado.

Y pues si alguien lo leyó y no fue de su agrado no importa, yo estoy feliz conmigo misma por contribuir con el Remogg ^^


End file.
